The Way To Go
by Anime Artists
Summary: This is the first comercial story done by anime artists. (remeber this story is written by multiple people)
1. proluge

disclamir: we do not own zelda but we do own this story.

please note that the author that wrote each segment is posted above the segment he or she has written

by Sailor Z 360

Proluge  
  
long long ago when there was no life a young and powerfull warrior rose to fight for the king. This warrior defeated many of our ancent enamys. Intell one day after a furios battle that left only her standing...there was none left. None left to help fight. No one left to defeat, no one left to fight, fight for...all reason for living had fadded. Her name was Lisa. As all blood came known to her eyes. All seemed lost  
  
"Hyrule no longer needs me...not now. Not yet. I must go on but to do that i need to find a place where i can help...this sword the... the master sword of which me myself created. It will keep my soul. Only the next holder of the triforce of corage would be able to weild this sword. And i will take my life to help the next weilder.... If i can." and she took her own life without question  
  
3000 years lter after the distruction of gannondorf a new evil was about to emerge...


	2. Chapter one

disclamir: we do not own zelda

this chapter is written by multipl people. We have no idia where this is going so don't as

Chapter one  
  
By Iron Knuckle  
  
-----3000 YEARS LATER-----  
  
Link stood outside of the Temple of Time, looking suspiciously at the strange stone roof. Something was glowing. Glowing with a bright purple that could pierce the concentration of a Dodongo. Link blinked, and then it was gone. Link stared up again, stupefied and bewildered. The young hero had just placed the BLADE THAT DESTROYS EVIL back into the pedestal where it belonged, but a tingling feeling in his legs told him to go back.  
  
As Link opened the doors to the massive building, he stared down the long room, into the CHAMBER OF THE MASTER SWORD. Someone, or something, was staring at the blade. Link ran down the hall, fearing that this creature meant nothing but bad intentions for Hyrule. As the HERO OF TIME scurried to the Chamner, the creature turned around. It was the same being that Link had seen up on the roof of the Temple of Time. The creature looked like a poe, as it was ghostly in every way. Yet, the visage of this mysterious phantom was of a warrior, a female warrior.  
  
The creature began to stare into Link's eyes, and into his soul. The deep purple glow of her countenance halted Link.  
  
"It is mine, I want it back," were the only words spoken by this eerie entity. "Leave foolish boy."  
  
The courageous adolescent reached into his sheath and grabbed his kokiri blade, a dull and weak knife that was a deku stick compared to the master sword. The phantom noticed Link's bold move and prepared for battle. She turned and stared at Link and spoke.  
  
"Do you know what you are up against boy? I am the Legendary Lisa, Ancient Hylian Warrior. You are a foolish brat fortaking my sword from its resting place. Now, young one, YOU WILL PAY!" And at that last syllable, Lisa reached out and magically brought the MASTER SWORD out from the pedestal and grasped it firmly in her hand. Link was amazed and shocked. Suddenly, Lisa shot a purple beam out of the point of the Legendary Blade. The auroric beam hit Link with such impact, he flew back several yards before hitting the ground.  
  
Link looked up, shocked. He had no idea that the MASTER SWORD had such capabilities. This mysterious ghost, Lisa, had a special attachment to this blade. THe sword could do miraculous things when she held it firmly in her grasp. How would Link be able to stop her.....?

by Sailor Z 360  
  
"who are you? how did you get here and why can you weild the master sword?"  
  
"the master sword? i can weild the master sword because i created it. and you...what makes you think you have right to weild it? you are just a boy. you look to be about 10 am i right?"  
  
"why would you care?"  
  
"i since the blood on this sword. every thing it has ever killed have left its mark apone it. i did not kill many of the ones thats blood is cast in every creves, every scratch...SCRATCH!?! YOU SCRATCHED MY SWORD! you will pay" the poe like girl hissed in a low tone."  
  
"Many of the scratches were done before my time. it has been weatherd and worn. only a few of those scratchs are accually left by me. so i sudjust you put down the master sword or die."  
  
"die? oh that is a good one. i am long since dead. my soul selead withen this sacred blade. it leaves me with curiosity though...why a child like your self would even have the corage to stand up to me. you amuse me little one....tell me what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Link."  
  
"Tell me then who you are what makes you special...and why can you even stand to hold it. or better yet how were you even brave enough to try?"  
  
"what do you mean brave enough to try?"  
  
"you do know that if the sword found you unworthy the sword would have sucked the life out of you?"  
  
"no i missed that"  
  
"so now you know what could have been...tell me what i asked?"  
  
"i am link. weilder of the master sword, keeper of the triforce of corage."  
  
"the triforce of corage huh? well now thats different"  
  
she started to change. intell she no longer resembled a poe but a girl. she had no bangs...they were grown out. her hair was parted down the middle. her hair was long and coverd her ears. it went almost to her waist. Her top was jet black. it had no straps but more of clung around her. its hem was ripped and ragged butthe cloring was not. the top only coverd her brests and went all the way around her...it somewhat looked like a rubber band. she also wore something like a mini skirt same stile as the top  
  
her boot resimled sarias. they went to midthiegh. they were tented purple. they went up at a slant with a pointed toe but instead of highheels the boot stood flat agenst the ground whle her foot was at that slant. they seemed to cling to her very skin.  
  
her eyes were purple and really big and wise and her features were long and narrow.  
  
"well my dear link. let us see if your words are true." and she attacked with a real sword move.

By Link Master  
  
Link pulled out his kokiri sword as quick as a bullet, and blocked the powerful blow.  
  
"Well I see you have quick reflexes my young boy, but can you dodge this!?" She screeched.  
  
Her skinny leg made contact with the back of Link's knees and he fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. Lisa reseathed the sword and began to pummel Link with her bare fists.  
  
"You're al ot stronger than you look Lisa, but no one can see through this much light!"  
  
He kicked Lisa in the chin and pulled out one of his earliest items. The deku nut. He lunged it at the ground and closed his eyes at the precisely right moment. A blinding flash of light erupted from the cracked nut and now was Links time to attack. Lisa was immobilised, she couldn't see. He pulled out his kokiri sword. Even though it loked like a mere dagger now compared to the gargantuan Master Sword, it would still do the trick... he hoped. He lifted his sword, high and quick, and lowered it with a mighty rush of air, only for it to halt in the hands of the girl.  
  
"What are you? No hylian, no, hyrulian could stop a sword attack with their bare hands!" He yelled disbelievingly.  
  
"Well I my child am no mere hyrulian." She spoke, Link still disbelieving. "I am a god."  
  
She flung Links somewaht puny weapon behind her as if it was a mere piece of litter. Link raised his shield in horror, but with a quick swish of her wrist, it had split into two. The tore wood clattered to the floor, Links eyes widening in horror, and lament of his foolishness.  
  
"Now my child. Let me see how much of a hero you really are... It's time for a hero's death..."  
  
She lifted Link off the ground, his feet swinging, his body wriggling to get free, and swatted him away as if he was a puny fly. He hit the wall, his ego shattering, his back aching at the impact of his colliding with the hard stone wall.  
  
Lisa walked up to him, grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the wall. She unseathed the legendary master sword and put it to his throat.  
  
"And now... You die."  
  
She was just about to finish the young boy when she stopped. His triforce was glowing brightly, so brightly that it was hard to see anything at all. A crystal with a small ball of energy in it emerged from Link's pocket and began to glow like his triforce. In a sudden burst of light, the power of Farore's Wind was added to Link's power, and his once golden triforce shone a metallic green. The power of Farore, the creator of the triforce of courage, had been added to Link's triforce.  
  
With a flash of green light, Link had disappeared from Lisa's fiery grip and was now by his sword again. He picked it up and put it back into it's holder.  
  
"Now I'm in business!" He yelled confidently.

By Sailor Z 360  
  
he lunged at Lisa at full force. his tunic swaying his ego back. Lisa just looked at the triforce in awe almost.  
  
'Foaror....she is corageous to help this one. he is ment to live but why?' she thought....she placed up a hand and snaped her fingers. Link stoped dead in his tracks. but he could see he could think, he could talk...but the rest of him was dead frozen.  
  
"Relax, even i might be a powerful fighter, and a deadly one...but that does not mean i am a dirty fighter. this is a cheap trick and i would never use it for ANY aponint....wait." she walked over to him and touched his wrist. "you are ment to live Link. that is why she protects. she is coragous to help in battle. risking utter choas, because if any laws are broken threre must be reason, if a single law be broken without it, she knows that you are needed later for something. i am forbidden to kill you."  
  
"as is link forbidden to kill you," a blue figure aproched and when in view showed a girl, a girl with long blue hair, and a sweet lovingface, and beautiful blue eyes."Link, Lisa you must not kill. you are bound to each other by the triforce of coarage."  
  
"thats right. as much as i like a good fight of power agenst power, without you two utter caos would happen." a girl with red hair, red eyes, and a narrow face came up.  
  
"better to risk utter chaos then make it for sure but the death of either of you." a gil with ree hair, green hair, and a clever and brave face came up.  
  
"as you know we are the godesses of the triforce. you are need later. wait....both of you will be knocked out and taken to Links house. there you are to KEEP the peace. you shall understand soon enough.....we already risked utter chaos when we alowed you to travel through time link. we need no more for a while." they said in union and disapperared....and they fell to the ground in unconsiousness.  
  
Links house  
  
Link woke up to the usual saria yelling at him that he promised to do such and such. today it was laundry. he yelled "i'm up i'm up! shesh don't have a kitten!"  
  
He then noticed something off. he felt bigger but the biggest difference was the lump under him. He opened his eyes to find him and none other then Lisa in a strange possition. He was on top of her in his UNDERWHERE! he was in his boxers. he aso noticed that he was a lot taller. oh my i'm 17....again! anyways one of his legs was in between hers. her boots have been removed and he wished (or so he thought) that she had more cloths on. anyways his face was in her hair and had his arms around her, and she had hers around him. she opened her and looked into links blue eyes. she suddenly relized the possition and sat up suddenly. but the sudden movement, made them fall off the bed and Link was on the bottom this time (remember 17) when this happend neter had time to remove there arms so when the force pulled them back force also pulled them close causing there lips to smash aginst each other on accident. when they got out of there daze, links mouth had been open when they crashed togeather and now had her lower lip in his mouth. they pushed of each other and a note fluterd down from the table inbetween them  
  
(note) 'dear Link and Lisa. sorry for the akward possition when you woke up but Links bed is small. Link do not worry about the fact your 17. 7 years have past and everyone eles is seven years older but only have memory of what happend when you were 10... it will work trust us. just don't go anywhere with out Lisa, Lisa same thing. just in case there has been put a spell on you that makes you not able to go 20 feet away from each other.....and no barriors in between either. That is all for now.  
  
fauror, nayru, and din,'


End file.
